The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to virtualized vector processing.
To improve performance, some computer systems may use a vector processor, e.g., to process large amounts of data in parallel. For example, vector processing may be applied in single-instruction, multiple-data (SIMD) computing, where multiple streams of data are processed in accordance with a single instruction. In SIMD computing, the processing hardware may be designed for a given vector size. Accordingly, the size of the processed vector may be fixed and may not be modified easily. This may limit the use of a vector processor to applications for which the vector processor has been specifically designed. Also, more generally, providing a vector processor in some computer systems may be cost-prohibitive.